<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy by CassetteCastiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258875">Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassetteCastiel/pseuds/CassetteCastiel'>CassetteCastiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, First Time, M/M, s15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassetteCastiel/pseuds/CassetteCastiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after S15E12<br/>Dean and Cas work some things out :)<br/>**(Not related to the 15x08 coda I wrote)**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/ Castiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean feels the tension release from his shoulders as he exhales, the smoke quickly being blown away with the evening breeze. He stands silently for a moment, watching the town below him. He feels his eyes sting with the beginnings of tears. These people have no idea, living their lives in ignorant bliss of the terror that surrounds Dean’s every waking moment.<br/>
He takes another drag of his cigarette, letting the toxins rush into his lungs and through his bloodstream, feeling weightless and like a sinking brick all at once. As he blows out, he hears the bunker door open and hides his hand holding the cigarette behind his back.<br/>
“Hello Dean.” Castiel rumbles. Dean sighs and takes another drag before offering it to Castiel.<br/>
“Bad habit, I know. But sometimes it takes the edge off.” he pauses before he says “Don’t tell Sam. he’ll have me chewing Nicorette before breakfast tomorrow.”<br/>
“Cross my heart” Castiel says.<br/>
“I’m sorry, Cas”<br/>
“For?”<br/>
“I just feel like we’ve grown apart lately. And I know you’ve had some shit on your mind. After purgatory I thought we’d be back to normal, but-” he trails off.<br/>
“You know,” Castiel says “this is only the second time you’ve ever opened up to me like this.” he takes a long pause, staring down at the little shops and cars driving around below. “However, I understand what you mean. But maybe we should look at it like this; our lives before Purgatory 2.0 and after. We won’t be the same, Dean, not really. But I think we can get better. Perhaps better than before.”<br/>
Dean tilts his head at him. He doesn’t really want them to change. He loves Cas with every fiber of his being but he is right. They’re different now.<br/>
“Where do we go from here, man? How do we keep ourselves above water long enough to kill God?”<br/>
“Dean, you and I both know this conversation isn’t about God.”<br/>
Dean blinks and looks down, letting the butt of his cigarette fall to the ground before he grinds the toe of his boot over it. He shrugs his shoulders and looks back up at Castiel.<br/>
“What is it about then?” it’s almost a challenge. He feels like this moment is a turning point for them but he doesn’t quite know whether it’s for the good or bad. He thinks maybe good, but with Cas, he never could tell.<br/>
As he’s deep in his own thoughts, he notices Cas is talking to him and zones himself back in. it’s only later does he realize he’s zoned himself back into Castiel’s mouth. His beautiful chapped lips, he’s watching them move gracefully around the words Cas is speaking. When they stop moving, he looks up to Castiel’s eyes, blue as ever, even in the fading light as the sun sets down behind the horizon. They’re quiet for a few seconds before Dean whispers “Kiss me.”<br/>
Before he knows it, he’s crowded up against the exterior wall of the bunker, freezing metal on his back but he doesn’t even feel it because Castiel’s mouth is on his and the angel is holding Dean’s face between his hands. Dean knows it’s crazy, but he thinks he can feel the power of Castiel’s, albeit fading, grace. He feels like he’s vibrating, running rampant through space and grounded all at the same time. Cas tastes like fresh air and heat. Dean runs his hands down Castiel’s chest and up under his trenchcoat, feeling the warmth radiate off of him. He lowers his hands to grab a handful of Castiel’s ass and pull him into himself. Cas pulls away and begins kissing down Dean’s neck, trying to rip Dean’s jacket off his arms. “Cas wait- I- fuck-” he feels breathless, like he’s ran a damn marathon in six seconds. “Cas it’s freezing. Let’s go inside”<br/>
Cas pulls away and his lips and swollen and red, his pupils blown wide and he’s breathing heavy. He swallows and tries to compose himself. “What about Sam and Jack?”<br/>
Dean contemplates this for all of three seconds before he’s pulling Cas by the hand and around the corner to the garage door. “I have an idea” he says as he slowly opens the door, trying to be as quiet as possible in case Sam hears and gets curious.<br/>
They enter, and Cas grabs him and they fall back into a sloppy rhythm of tongues and teeth.<br/>
“Car-” Dean gasps “Get in the car” they pull away long enough to stumble through the garage simultaneously removing clothing as best they can. They get to the impala and Dean opens the door for Cas, who crawls in with so little grace, if Dean didn’t know any better, he’d say Cas was human. After he removes his pants, Dean all but falls on top of Castiel in the backseat, scrambling to get his mouth on him again.<br/>
“Are you sure about this, Cas? Because I’m tellin you right now that there ain’t take backs”<br/>
Cas smiles up at his and brushes his fingers across Dean’s cheek. “Absolutely”<br/>
-------<br/>
When they’ve finished, and their bellies are sticky with reminats, they lay in the impala for what feels like hours, Castiel slowly tracing shapes and soundless words over Dean’s skin. They talked for a little while before Dean’s eyes began to feel heavy. “Sleep, Dean” Castiel whispers into Dean’s hair.<br/>
And so he does. He doesn’t dream, which is almost comforting, as if his brain is too engrossed in the warmth and comfort that Castiel brings that it’s unnecessary to conjure up a dream. When he wakes, he feels well rested, even though he’s sure he was only out for a little over ten minutes. He thinks perhaps Cas used some angel mojo on him, but of course, he can’t be sure.<br/>
“We should probably get cleaned up” he groans.<br/>
Castiel snaps softly and Dean suddenly feels dry, the cool sweat and cum between them is gone and they’re wearing clothes.<br/>
“While I was looking forward to taking a shower with you, I figured it would be best to not walk through the bunker looking the way we did.”<br/>
“Good call.” Dean mumbles as he moves to pull away from Cas. Castiel catches him though and brings their mouths together in a sweet kiss.<br/>
The sudden surge of emotion Dean feels when they meet is unlike anything he’s ever felt for another partner. His eyes swell with tears and he melts into Cas. He didn’t feel this way earlier, he assumes it’s because he was in the ‘throes of passion’ or whatever, but now this is real. This is Cas, his best friend, the love of his life, his angel and he’s not going anywhere.<br/>
--------------<br/>
Dean’s making a sandwich when Sam comes into the kitchen, grinning ear to ear. Dean won’t lie, it freaks him out a little.<br/>
“What’s wrong with your face?” he asks as he flops some turkey onto the bread in front of him.<br/>
“Nothing.” Sam says. And continues to look super weird.<br/>
“Sam. you’re wiggin me out and I’m trying to eat.”<br/>
“Sorry” Sam giggles. Actually fucking giggles. And Dean’s had it. He whips around to really look at Sam.<br/>
Sam’s eyes go wide and the color drains from his face, besides the red on his cheeks.<br/>
“Oh my god” he laughs<br/>
“What? Sam? What’s so funny?” Dean turns to look in the mirror and sees massive, blue and purple hickies covering his throat. “I’m gonna kill him” he mumbles before he remembers that Sam is still in the room.<br/>
“Oh my god! It was you two! I thought maybe you went out and brought a girl back, but that didn’t make sense because we live in a friggin bunker! Oh my god this is amazing”<br/>
Dean feels his heart sink as he puts the pieces together.<br/>
“Sam please-” he doesn’t really know what he’s begging for, but Sam can sense the worry in his brother’s voice so he pulls back.<br/>
“What Dean? I’m happy for you. This is amazing. So long as you didn’t take advantage of him and this isn’t a one time thing?” he sounds hopeful, like he’s wanted this for Dean and Castiel.<br/>
“No, no of course not. We’re in it for the long haul, Sammy. I love him”<br/>
Sam looks shocked. Dean supposes it’s a reasonable reaction, he just confessed his undying love for their mutual best friend. But Sam smiles again and pats his brother’s shoulder.<br/>
“Okay good. I’m happy for you, man. I guess I’ll leave you to it.” he flashes his brother one last smile before he leaves the room.<br/>
Dean finishes his sandwich and grabs two beers for himself and Cas and walks back to his room, hoping he can eat and recharge before another round.<br/>
He smiles to himself and shakes his head before he opens his bedroom door and sees Cas sprawled out on his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers and one of Dean’s old t-shirts. He looks so human. He looks happy. And that’s all Dean has ever wanted for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>